Undecided
by GaaraHinataWake
Summary: Set in the universe of the Wall, Peter and Sylar find friendship in unexpected ways. The rating is starting out as T but might go up later, also this will be an AU because the story line will veer off into it's own direction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes in anyway now on to the story.

Chapter one

"Because I need people! I'm not like you; I can't just pretend that they never existed!" Peter swallowed trying to ignore the tightness of his throat as he stared at Sylar waiting for the man to reply.

"Peter they don't deserve to be remembered, your own family betrayed you what makes you think that they deserve to be forgiven?" Sylar said in calculating calmness. He was interested to hear just what exactly Peter's thinking on this would bring. Peter took in a deep breath trying to calm his nerves.

"If you really mean that then why do you constantly seek my forgiveness knowing that you don't deserve it?"

"Just because I don't deserve it doesn't mean I have to no right to seek it. I'm human too Peter, I feel things just as much as the next guy so it is only natural that I look for forgiveness from you because you are the only other human being here. Not only that but I need people too." Peter closed his eyes and placed one hand on his temple trying to calm his rising emotions. Sylar was right, and he didn't want to admit that. It was true that his family always favored Nathan, it was true that they were willing to sacrifice his life to kill billions of people just so Nathan would succeed; but it was also true that his mother loved him, and his brother loved him. They were only doing what they thought was right and if that meant risking his life than they would have.

"Well, if you are willing to seek it, and willing to work for it than I don't see why I don't have the right to forgive you or anyone else who tries." Sylar sighed in frustration before he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Forget it." Peter watched him until he reached the street corner then hurried to catch up; when he was within reaching distance he placed his hand on Sylar's shoulder and forced him to look at him. Sylar glared at the hand touching him before he forced his eyes to meet Peter's. Anger twisted in their depths, but Peter was able to sense the hidden emotion which almost made him take his hand away and take a step back, but he didn't. He needed to know what he said that could cause such pain to his only companion.

"What is it? What did I say to piss you off this way?" Sylar tried to shrug him off but Peter tightened his grip, he needed to know.

"Let me go Peter, it doesn't matter anyway. We're never getting out of here so there is no need to worry." Peter shook his head and lifted his other hand to rest on Sylar's other shoulder.

"Yes it does matter; I obviously said something that made you walk away. If nothing else I need to know what it was so that the next time you try to annoy the shit out of me I can say it." Sylar's face smoothed from the angered expression until his lips tilted into a faint smile. Peter smiled in relief that he was able to at least calm the situation enough so that fists wouldn't be thrown anytime soon.

"Then I'll just keep it to myself, who else can I annoy that will sit there and take it? It would do me no good to give away my secret." Now his smile was more playful than hesitant, Peter braced himself for a well-placed snide comment, but Sylar just slipped out of Peter's loosened grip and started walking again. This time his long strides were slow and purposeful almost waiting for Peter to cross the street with him. Looking back the other way Peter shrugged then went to catch up with his companion, not really knowing where they were going but not really caring because he was forgiven for whatever comment had set off his friend earlier.

They walked in silence for several minutes just enjoying the sound their shoes made on the concrete and the slight breeze that ruffled their hair every now and then. Peter still felt emotionally raw from their earlier argument with Sylar's rare show of true emotions had somewhat helped to clear up his own troubles. He still wondered what he had said to hurt Sylar on such a level that it actually bled through the mask of anger he held, Peter often lost such arguments because his emotions would get out of hand and Sylar would win because he played the stoic act really well.

After they crossed the next street Sylar turned to walk into the building that read "Atlas Café." It must have been one of the coffee shops that Sylar visited in the real world because Peter had never heard of it before. Once inside Peter noticed that the lighting was a little dim, and there wasn't much of decoration there either, but that was okay with the place covered in 'no dogs allowed' signs it was easy to get passed the dull atmosphere. It almost made Peter glad that there weren't any people around because he suspected that the service would have been pour anyway.

Walking over to one of the tables by the windows, Peter waited for Sylar to join him with just a simple coffee. If there was one thing about the strange world they were forced to live in it was that they didn't have to worry about the lack of coffee makers full of fresh coffee. It almost made him wonder if that was a possible fear of his companion, because Peter knew Sylar preferred tea to coffee but the more he thought about it he had never seen the substance used for making tea in this world. Grabbing ahold of the warm cup Peter let his eyes roam to the windows and waited for any type of conversation to start. He didn't know what to expect, but he did expect for Sylar to say something.

Usually whenever they argued with each other it lasted for days, sometimes on the rare occasions weeks; and this time would be no different. But nothing was said, both just concentrated on their coffee and looked out the window. Was it really possible though? Did Sylar really need people the way that Peter did? Of course it was possible, everything was possible and Sylar was right he is a human being and he does have feelings, if the last two years said anything. It was just hard for Peter to understand that if Sylar was human than how did he manage to pull off all of the murders without feeling some kind of remorse?

"You know I've been thinking, maybe we could get one of those cars in working order again." Peter looked over in Sylar's direction showing that he was listening. "It wouldn't take much, most of them have just run out of gas and it is pretty simple to make ethanol."

"Yeah, but how are you going to do that? Last I checked there weren't any corn stalks growing in the middle of New York." Sylar smirked.

"Oh I'm sure if we looked around long enough we would find something to use. What do ya say wanna help me get one running?" Peter took another sip of his coffee before meeting Sylar's slightly hopeful face.

"And what would we do with this vehicle once it was up and running again?" Sylar's smirk turned into a shit eating grin as he took another drink of his own coffee.

"Whatever the hell we wanted to do with it. The possibilities are endless."

xxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Okay this is my first attempt at a Heroes fic, and I haven't finished the series so all of my information will be from my own imagination. This will be set in the Wall universe and I hope that there will be no slash but I can't make any promises. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, now on to the next :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything, now on to the story.

Chapter Two

Sylar had disappeared, Peter had been looking for him for a couple of hours but it was no use. He wasn't at any of his usual hang out spots, and even his not so usual hang out spots were empty. The last time they had spoken was the day before when he had mentioned that stupid project of his. Peter still didn't believe that they could get any of the cars up and running again because not only were they out of gas but they were also missing parts. It was a waste of time and the sooner he found Sylar the sooner he could tell him how ridiculous the whole idea was. The first thing that they should have been working on was getting out of the hell Sylar had created for them.

Deciding to head in the direction of the fancy houses located in the suburbs, Peter walked in a steady pace, not in any hurry to make it there. It was just one part of the city he had never taken the time to explore, so he would save the search for Sylar later. It didn't really matter what Sylar was up to anyway, if he was avoiding Peter than Peter would just make his life easier and go to a place Sylar would never set foot.

The possibility that Sylar was still angry at Peter was strong, and if that was the case then there wasn't much Peter could do to change that fact except to let him cool off. He still would have liked to have someone with him for his strange afternoon walk so that his thoughts and comments on the places didn't just meet thin air.

Being in a place with no other life form around except for the quiet watch maker was really difficult for Peter to deal with. Sylar's worst nightmare just happened to be Peter's and that in itself was frightening. Were they so much alike that under different circumstances would it be possible that Peter would have turned out to be just like Sylar? Making the decisions to kill, and steal the abilities of others just to gain the recognition of people.

Peter shut his eyes and took in a deep breath trying to clear his mind of the unwanted thoughts, thoughts that terrified him. He did believe that under different circumstances and situations that Sylar could have turned out to be someone completely different; and if he believed that than it would be the same the other way around. Stopping in the middle of the road Peter opened his eyes and looked up at the grey cloud covered sky, almost as if he would somehow find the answer to all of his questions.

The clouds unfortunately, didn't have any answers so Peter glared at it for a while before refocusing his eyes onto the road in front of him and continued to make his way toward the suburbs. Within the few hours it took him to get from point A to point B, Peter found that the only thing he managed to accomplish with his walk was to over think all of the negative things in his life and that made him pissed off. The first house he came to on the fancy paved street had its windows broken in with rocks, the next one each door was kicked off of its hinges, and the one after that had all of the expensive little trinkets destroyed. At the end of the street Peter looked at the last house with narrowed eyes, and picked up the rock that was sitting at his feet. Throwing it as hard as he could it sailed through the air and hit the side of the house, the moment it bounced off of the wall Peter sank down on to his knees and just watched it roll away.

xxxxxxxxx

That was how Sylar found him, just staring at the perfect house, with the perfect little white picket fence. His expression was blank, his arms at his sides limp with not even the slightest twitch. Sylar approached him with caution, as if he was approaching a wounded animal.

"Peter, are you ok?" Sylar whispered as he crouched down to his level. Peter didn't move, or acknowledge Sylar's presences so he placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Peter what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"

Silence deafened the street as Sylar watched Peter closely for any sign of movement. A few minutes went by at the pace of hours before Peter took in a breath and blinked.

"It doesn't matter, there's no one here, they don't care because this is just an illusion. Nothing in this world matters because it isn't real." Sylar tilted his head to the side in slight confusion, was Peter finally losing his mind?

"What do you mean?" Peter blinked again then turned his head so that Sylar could see the dullness of his eyes.

"It doesn't matter; nothing matters because this isn't real." His voice was just as dull and lifeless as his eyes and for the first time in a long time Sylar felt fear run down his spine. Was Peter giving up? Sylar let his hand fall away from Peter's shoulder and just stared at this hollow shell of what once was Peter Petrelli.

How did he manage to do that? Peter was fine the day before, sprouting off self-confidence and forgiveness bullshit; Sylar didn't understand how someone so full of life could look so lifeless the very next day.

"Peter stand up." Sylar commanded. The last thing they needed was for Peter to give up and Sylar wasn't going to let him get off the hook so easily. If he wasn't allowed to wallow in self-pity, than neither was Peter. Standing Sylar reached out a hand for Peter to grab, at first Peter just stared at the hand presented to him then forced his eyes upward to meet Sylar's determined ones. After a few seconds passed Peter lifted his right hand up and grabbed ahold of the offered hand. Once Sylar was sure he had a firm grip he pulled and to his surprise Peter followed without resisting.

"Come on I want to show you something." After the slight nod Sylar turned back in the direction of the city pulling Peter along. He was still in a strange state of dullness but at least he was following, his steps were a bit sluggish as if he was sleep walking but that didn't slow Sylar. It was almost surprising Peter was able to keep up with the steady pace Sylar kept, but they managed to make it back to the part of the city they spent most of their time without too much trouble. Sylar found it odd that Peter clung to his shirt when he stopped pulling him along, but didn't comment on it when he still followed.

When they finally made it to the auto repair shop named "Steven and Francine's Complete Automotive Repair INC," Sylar led Peter to the back door and stepped in. The lights were on and there were a few older clocks hanging up on the walls making it look like the owner of the shop collected them in his spare time or something. They made their way through the next door that led into the garage where two Yamaha ATVs were parked next to the large garage door. Sylar walked toward the one closest to the door and looked over at Peter.

"This one is yours." Peter examined the machine, from the royal blue paint to the expensive looking tires. Sylar noticed his intent look and nearly patted himself on the back for bringing some life back into his companion's eyes. "I figured you'd like the pin striping on the side, that shade of blue just screams Petrelli." Sylar watched the slight twitch of Peter's lips; they had almost made it into a smile.

"What are we going to do with these?" He looked curious and maybe a bit excited?

"We're going to ride them of course, what did you think I brought them here just to paint? Come on let's start 'em up." Sylar swung his leg over the vehicle with eagerness as Peter did the same. Reaching into his pocket, he brought out the set of keys and tossed one over in Peter's direction. Peter caught it without difficulty and placed the key into the ignition. Both turned the keys at the same time and listened to the engines fire, Sylar smiled then revved it a few times. Peter did the same and smirked, all life had come flooding back into his eyes as he looked over at Sylar.

"Last one to the Brooklyn Bridge has to make dinner for a week." Sylar just shook his head in amusement.

"How about to make things more interesting we go to the top of the hospital, you know where the helicopters land?" Peter thought it over for a few seconds before nodding.

"You're on,"

"On the count of three then,"

"Okay, one..."

"Two…"

"Three!"

Xxxxxxxxx

**AN: **So that was chapter two, thoughts? Concerns? If anyone was wondering sometimes the music I listen to affects the tone of the chapters and I just happened to be listening to sad songs so if it seemed a little depressing there for a while don't worry that won't happen every chapter. Now to start the next :)


End file.
